piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mutiny on the Queen Anne's Revenge
During the quest for the Fountain of Youth, a mutiny was attempted on board the fearsome frigate Queen Anne's Revenge while the vessel was en route to the Fountain. This act of rebellion was commenced by the newly-recruited crew members of the Queen Anne's Revenge, led by fellow crewman Jack Sparrow, against the ship's zombiefied officers. While the Queen Anne's Revenge sailed through the ocean, Jack used his lowly position as mere crewman to rustle up support in every quarter, which soon brought him enough men to achieve success. Trapped on a ship crewed by zombies, sailing to a place of almost certain death, rebellion was Jack's only option. However, while the mutineers defeated the zombie officers and Angelica, the revolt was quickly stopped in its tracks when the legendary pirate Blackbeard himself appeared on deck to confront his mutinous crew. Blackbeard used the Sword of Triton to spring the sinister ship to life, in which Jack and his crew of mutineers got caught in its rigging. Blackbeard made an example of this mutiny by unleashing Greek fire upon the Cook. Prelude Aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge working aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge.]] Jack was awaken on a hammock and was forced to work by Scrum. It was from him that Jack learned that he was aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge, the "world-renowned vessel of infamy" belonging to the notorious pirate Blackbeard. Jack was then forced to work with the other crewmen on the Revenge. While swabbing the deck, Scrum told Jack of Gunner and the officers who were zombiefied by Blackbeard's doing. Scrum later told Jack of Philip Swift's imprisonment after one of Blackbeard's raid. It was from this story that Jack discovered that their First Mate was Angelica. The Revenge sailed through the ocean as Angelica entered into the belowdecks, where Jack confronted her about his predicament. Angelica tried to convince Jack to go along with it, as they were heading for the Fountain of Youth. Though Jack believed Blackbeard would be a problem, Angelica assured him that Blackbeard would listen to her, his own daughter. Jack was confused by that claim, but Angelica was able to convince Jack that she was conning Blackbeard. Angelica also revealed to Jack that Blackbeard needed to find the Fountain because of a prophecy, foreseen by the Quartermaster, that revealed his death at the hands of a one legged man. Meeting with the Crew When Jack Sparrow captained the Black Pearl and Hector Barbossa was his first mate, Barbossa led a mutiny that overtook the ship and left Sparrow to die on a deserted island. Jack knew a thing or two about mutinies. Now, however, he found himself on the planning side. Angelica may have been confident that she could contol Blackbeard, but Jack was not so sure. Add to the zombie officers, an abused and terrified crew, and Blackbeard's reputation for brutality, and Jack felt it was an entirely unacceptable combination. He also didn't care much for swabbing the deck.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (junior novelization), pg.63 discussing the topic of mutiny with the motley crew.]] Trapped on a ship crewed by zombies, going to a place of almost certain death, rebellion seemed Jack's only option.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide, pg. 52-53: "The Mutiny" Jack continued to work with his fellow crewmen aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge. So while he was lashing the topsail, Jack began to spread word among the crew to meet in a storage cabin on the gun deck, first giving the message to Salaman. Word passed on from Salaman to other crewmen, particularly Ezekiel, the Cook, and Garheng, who gave word to Jack himself. With the message having come full circle, Jack was ready to begin his plan of action. The Queen Anne's Revenge sailed at dusk as Jack met with the other crewmen at the gun deck to discuss the topic of mutiny. After the Cabin Boy came in with a double-armful of swords, Jack tried to figure out Blackbeard's habits from the crewmen. However, the crewmen claimed that Blackbeard stayed in his cabin and that none of them have seen him before. After further inquiries, Jack concluded that Angelica was keeping them in line by making them believe that Blackbeard's on-board and then revealed to the crewmen that they were deceived by not being informed of their destination; the Fountain of Youth. Some of the men were shocked by this revelation and knew that death was certain, unless they took the ship. After Scrum and Jack gave the order to take the ship, the crewmen began their attack aboard the Revenge. The Mutiny Fair Warning and Angelica in Angelica's cabin.]] Shortly before the fighting started, not wanting Angelica to be in the middle of the oncoming battle, Jack Sparrow went to Angelica's cabin to make sure she was safe. When he walked in, he saw that Angelica was sleeping, so he quietly went to grab a sword and a pair of boots and lay down on the bed next to her. Angelica then whispered to Jack that if it was a dream, he could keep the sword and boots. Jack responded by reassuring her that it was a dream, but Angelica heard some of the fighting on deck and kicked him away. Getting to his feet, Jack warned her that he was taking the ship. Angelica grabbed a sword and cursed at Jack as he hurried out of the room. After Jack closed the door and locked it, Angelica stabbed her sword through the door, barely an inch away from Jack's head. Taking the Ship and Gunner fighting each other.]] The mutiny intensified as crewman fought against crewman, humans against zombies. Many of the pirates, including Scrum and the Cabin Boy, fought valiantly against the zombie officers, though they were difficult to subdue. As he turned around, the Quartermaster took a sword thrust right on his chest by one of the mutineers; however because he was undead, the attack did not affect him. As Jack Sparrow waltzed into the battle, he was confronted by Gunner and dueled with him. As their fight went on, Angelica escaped from her cabin and ran to the main deck to join the fight. She pulled out a sword and fought against Jack's crew. fighting on deck.]] Gunner attacked Jack fiercely, who was able to counter his attacks one by one, until Salaman threw a net that caught on to Gunner. Jack then nodded to Salaman to join him in saving Philip Swift, a missionary held captive by being tied on top of the mainmast. As they climbed up the rigging, Angelica continued fighting against the mutinous crew with rage. Up on the mast, Jack and Salaman climbed to Philip's position. Salaman held a knife to Philip's chin and told him that he's either with them or against them, to which Philip responded that he was neither with them or against them. Salaman asked Jack if he could choose that option, Jack stated that he believed it's required because he was religious. Philip was cut free by Jack and they made it down to the continuing battle. As Jack ran to the main deck, he was confronted by the Quartermaster, and dueled him toward the stairway. After a few attacks, Jack kicked the Quartermaster to the ground, ordered his crew to tie him down, and made his way to the upper deck. As the fighting ceased, the moment of victory was at hand for the mutineers. Seeing that their enemies, mainly Angelica, the Quartermaster and Gunner, were held back, Jack declared to his co-conspirators that the Queen Anne's Revenge was theirs. Blackbeard's Lesson quelled the mutiny with his sword.]] However, the doors right behind Jack Sparrow opened and every one of the mutineers stared in abject terror as they saw the looming figure of the notorious Blackbeard himself. Silhouetted against the moonlight, Blackbeard came out of his cabin, surrounded by smoke from fuses twined into his black beard, with one hand grasping a bottle of whisky. He raised the whisky bottle, drinking it in one long swallow before tossing the bottle away. Blackbeard then stated his bewilderment of the situation, as he peered over the edge of the rail. He gripped the jewelled hilt of his sword as he told the crew about how he heard an ungodly row on deck, with men taking the ship for themselves, as he was resting. At the same time, elsewhere on deck, the ship's ropes started to slide around, slithering up and down the rigging on their own accord. Jack leant forward and looked up to see more of the ropes, and some of the dangling skeletons, moving above his head. Blackbeard asked Angelica what she would call this situation, and she shouted to him that it was a mutiny. Upon this revelation, as the ship's ropes inch towards the legs of the mutineers, Blackbeard pulled out his sword and he asked his mutinous crew about the fate of mutineers. Raising his sword, Blackbeard yelled "Mutineers Hang!", as Jack and the other members of his party are thrown forward as the Queen Anne's Revenge began to sail at full speed. Blackbeard pointed his sword at some of his mutinous crewmen and more of the ship's ropes grab other pirates. Scrum and Ezekiel were knocked together and tied back-to-back. One of the ropes caught the Cook by his waist. Blackbeard moved his sword to his left towards a crewmember attempting to jump overboard. The Cabin Boy was also caught in the ship's rigging. Finally, the Queen Anne's Revenge slowed to normal speed as the majority of the pirate crewmen become entangled in a massive spiderweb of rope and rigging, all of the pirates caught in the web, bound, trapped like flies. Having single-handedly quelled the mutiny, Blackbeard rested his trusty sword on his shoulder. Aftermath attempts to shoot Philip Swift]] Ensnared by the ship's ropes, Jack Sparrow found himself in a highly compromised position, hanging upside down in front of Blackbeard while attempting to report the mutiny. Blackbeard debunked the claim, however, knowing that he was the leader. He put his sword away into his scabbard, and the ropes holding Jack release him and he collapsed on the deck. As the rest of the mutineers hang over him, Blackbeard prepared to punish other participants of the mutiny, starting with Philip Swift. He pointed his pistol at the missionary, but he was stopped by Angelica. The Cook's Punishment However, there had been an attempted mutiny and an example had to be made. And so Blackbeard asked who was on watch before the mutiny started. Jack Sparrow stated that he was, but Blackbeard scoffed before asking Gunner, who glared at the Cook, who was still hanging by the ropes. Blackbeard then decided that the Cook would pay the price for the mutiny. After the mutinous crew members were released, and the ship's ropes were back to their proper functions, Blackbeard sent the Cook off in a longboat. unleashed upon the Cook.]] In the ocean, the Cook rowed for his life, putting distance between himself and the Queen Anne's Revenge. Blackbeard had the ship came about, lining up with the Cook's longboat. Despite the pleas of Angelica and Philip, Blackbeard had the Queen Anne's Revenge unleash Greek fire at the Cook. As the longboat burned, Blackbeard told Philip he felt closest to his Maker when he saw pain and suffering, and believed misery lifts the veil from reality, showing life as it truly was. Philip denied this claim, saying he saw it revealed when kindness and compassion are shown to those in need, in times of hardship and tragedy. Though Philip said there was still hope, Blackbeard ignored the missionary and ordered "Again!" as Greek fire was unleashed once again at the already-burning boat. Despite the Cook's apparent death by the Greek fire, he was brought back to life—as a zombie. Meeting with Blackbeard After this display, Blackbeard knew he would not face another mutiny from his crew. But he still had to deal with Jack Sparrow, the man he'd rightly identified as the leader of the revolt. Jack was brought into Blackbeard's cabin by the Quartermaster, who stabs a knife on Jack's shirt, pinning him to a wall. Blackbeard told Jack that he must reach the Fountain of Youth before the Quartermaster's prophecy of his death comes true. After Jack took the knife to free himself, Blackbeard said it would do no better than his attempted mutiny. However, Jack revealed his mutiny served him well, as it put him in a position to where he could warn Blackbeard of Angelica, saying that she wasn't his daughter. Though Blackbeard didn't believe his claim, Jack tried to convince him otherwise. Angelica entered the cabin as Blackbeard started to manipulate Jack by using the knife to carve through a voodoo doll he made, modeled after Jack. With the doll, Blackbeard was able to force Jack into helping him in his quest for the Fountain. Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide'' Notes and references Category:Mutinies Category:Quest for the Fountain of Youth